pharyngulafandomcom-20200213-history
Cupcake
Used as a non-gendered insult for trolls and others of an anti-feminist ilk, Cupcake is also known as the Dreaded C word. Generally, it's a noisy hint that the gloves are off. A cupcake is the main component of The Caine Signal. For those who like to play along at home, we have Cupcake Bingo cards. The Internet awaits your outrage, Cupcake! 'You might be a cupcake if: ' *tone is more of a concern than content. Especially if that tone is used against your inane arguments. *how you feel about an argument is more important than the evidence, or lack thereof, for the argument. *you can't shut the fuck up and listen. *you leave in a huff and fail to stick the landing of your flounce. *your excuse for using the word "cunt" is that you're English and it's vernacular, doncha know. *you use the word "cunt" as an insult. *you think ad hominem is a synonym for "insult." *you think it's witty or pithy to insult someone by revealing private information. *you say "looks like I hit a nerve" when you receive arguments against your stance. *continually cry "citations needed" when citations have been given repeatedly and you refuse to click the links and read them. *you think anecdote = data. *you open with "but", for instance: I used to be an atheist, but... '' *you think plain speaking is aggressive and rude. *you continually repeat canards which have been refuted. *you can't manage to address people by name. *you can't manage to spell Myers correctly. *you are banned from commenting on multiple blogs/sites that are "opposed" to your stance. *you're convinced that people who argue with you just don't want the "truth" exposed. *you see things in binary. Everything is black or white, no exceptions. *you assume anyone who replies to you is angry. *you write that you have "many _______ friends", so you couldn't possibly be a bigoted asswipe. *you resort to "you're all fat freaks!" or "you're all virgins!" or "you're a 15 year old typing in mommy's basement" and so on. *you say "you all need to grow up" *you resort to "I thought this was an atheist/science blog. *you say "wimminz.com" *you think people arguing your stance comprises "internet threats!" *you say "you wouldn't say that to me if we were face to face!" *you say "you wouldn't say that to a woman!" *you say anything like "''I think I've made my point, with a little help from y'all". *you say "I just have a different opinion!" *you keep making the same argument, ad nauseum, while never addressing any other viewpoint. *you think women are being hyperbolic and hyperventilating when it comes to an issue of the autonomy of women. *you flounce, then you re-flounce then you try to de-flounce, but you have already been banned. *you whinge on and on about something that you can change or influence, but you do fuck all. *you say "I'm just asking questions!" when that's not what you're doing at all. *you say "This blog makes me laugh!" *you say "Sucks to be you!!" *you use multiple exclamation marks. Cupcake buttons! Category:Memes Category:Trolldom